


The curves of your lips rewrite history

by sherlck (scienceofdeducjohn)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scienceofdeducjohn/pseuds/sherlck
Summary: What happens after their first kiss."And just like that, Thomas had discovered that he loved kissing James. He loved kissing him and, he later found, he loved James himself even more."





	The curves of your lips rewrite history

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I first watched this show I got sucked into flinthamilton hell. So naturally I had to write a fic about them. And here it finally is, my first Black Sails fic. The title, of course, is a quote by Oscar Wilde because I'm shit at making up titles. Hope you like this one! Let me know what you think. Oh, and you can find me on tumblr @scienceofdeducjohn :)

James made sure to stand very still as Thomas kissed him, only slowly laying his hands on the his waist. He was an anchor in this unfamiliar sensation, something he could hold on to for fear of being pulled away by it, of falling to the floor as his legs gave out. Thomas’ lips were soft and warm, like he’d imagined, and tasted like wine. His nose brushed past his own, careful and deliberate and leaving a tingling path on his skin. Thomas raised one hand to touch his cheek. It was such a delicate thing to do, James felt himself unconsciously swaying forward with the gravity of it. Never had another man touched him so gently, so sweetly, like he was something not made to be handled with anything but grace, something worthy of worship.

Neither of them noticed Miranda leave the dining room, they just stood still and let the inevitable conclusion to their acquaintance wash them away with the force of it. Thomas kissed him and pulled away and kissed him again until James couldn’t stop himself from returning the favour. Through half-lidded eyes he saw that Thomas had closed his own, and the image struck him as the most vulnerable he had ever seen him. He smiled against his lips at that thought. Moments ago, he’d told Thomas’ father to fuck off out of his own house, and here he was now, sharing the most intimate of kisses with the very same man. With the lord he was in service of.

“Is this okay?” he felt Thomas’ mouth move as it brushed against his own in a whisper, and it took him a moment to register the question and formulate an answer.

“It is more than okay, my Lord.” And there was that hand again, cupping his cheek as his eyes shone down on him, lips curled in a mischievous smile.

“I’m glad.” Then, “I wasn’t entirely sure, you know.”

James found he was unable to tear his gaze away from Thomas’ eyes, found his mind completely blank and his heart full of a complex mix of emotions. He felt grateful and happy and surprised all at once and was without the words to express all of that. So he reached up to pull Thomas down again with a hand against the back of his neck. With the reunion of their lips a warm shock of electricity shot through him and he sucked in a breath through his nose. His chest was aching with all these feelings and his stomach was twisted up all wrong in barely contained excitement.

“Honestly,” he murmured between kisses, “I wasn’t entirely sure either.”

And Thomas pulled back, his face creased with amusement. “Yet here we are.”

“Yes,” James chuckled, “Here we are.”

And they laughed at the absurdity of it, and maybe even more as a way of releasing all the tension that had been building up to this very moment. They laughed until they were gasping for air and then they laughed some more.

 

That night Thomas invited him to stay the night, and James marvelled at the massive bookshelves lining the walls of Thomas’ bedroom (“Pray tell me, are we in the library or your bedroom?” “Lieutenant, I order you to shut up and kiss me.”), before marvelling at Thomas’ body as he undressed himself. Everything he did, even this, he did with the utmost care, James mused. He wondered how it would feel when he directed all that care to… But he was snapped out of the thought as the man in question commanded him to get rid of his uniform. James was quick to comply, keeping his gaze on Thomas where he’d made himself comfortable on the silk sheets, and James thought for the millionth time that Thomas was truly the most beautiful man he’d ever seen.

“Why thank you, James.”

James felt himself blushing a deep scarlet, realizing he must have shared that last musing out loud. Still, Thomas grinned at him, all teeth and hungry eyes, so James gladly let himself be pulled on top of him. Because if there was anything he couldn’t ever  for the life of him resist, it was Thomas with that exact look on his face.

“James,” Thomas whispered up at him, pushing back a strand of hair behind his ear before lifting his head up to for another kiss. It was just as gentle as before but evolved quickly into something more, something hungry and aching all at once. Something like he’d fantasized about a million times, but this time it was _real_. James opened his mouth slightly to allow Thomas to deepen the kiss as hands ran up and down his back, his neck, his sides, and it was all so very _intimate_ , so _surreal_ , James had to break apart for a second, breathing hard.

“What’s wrong?”

But James wasn’t looking at him, instead resting his head on Thomas’ chest.

“Absolutely nothing at all,” He assured him, placing a kiss on the skin beneath his mouth. “I just. I can’t believe my luck, that’s all.” And he felt Thomas hands reach under his chin to make him meet his gaze. His smile was so bright it felt intoxicating, and James had to concentrate hard to hear his words, as his treacherous eyes fixated on those swollen lips.

“ _You_ can’t believe _your_ luck?” A chuckle, then Thomas was all seriousness again. “If you asked me, it should be the other way around. _Me_ landing a naval officer? If I told my younger self I could do such a thing I would have laughed at myself.”

James felt thrown for a second as he mulled over this new information in his head.

“You look puzzled.” Thomas stated, after a pause. “Will you laugh again if I kiss you again?”

James couldn’t hold back a smile. “I’ll try,” So he closed his eyes and let himself be kissed, and held, and loved.

 

And just like that, Thomas had discovered that he loved kissing James. He loved kissing him and, he later found, he loved James himself even more. One day, approximately one week after their first kiss, he decided to tell him. They were eating breakfast; James was reading a newspaper and Thomas had a novel in front of him. Or rather, he was watching James read as he ignored his own book, invitingly opened but casually neglected. He watched James’ eyes flit between words, his tongue every so often darting out to wet chapped lips, watched the light orange glow given to his hair by the sunlight streaming in from the open windows. Watched his fingers smoothe the paper before turning it. Watched his hunched shoulders; posture forgotten while absorbed in the text. Watched the curve of his mouth change shape as he read. Glanced at his eyes again and he _knew_. Like a lightning bolt shocking his body to the very core, or perhaps more like a gust of wind pushing him to take that final step and arrive at the inevitable conclusion: he loved this man.

And before he could think, could ponder this knowledge, the words rolled off his tongue off their own accord.

“James.” (His voice sounded inexplicably steady given the fact that he hadn’t prepared for this moment at all.) “I think I love you.” As simple as that; and James looked up. Slowly, as if he hadn’t completely registered the full impact of this statement yet. His eyebrows formed a disbelieving arc above glistening green eyes. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. The paper fell from his normally so steady hands and lay forgotten next to Thomas’ own forgotten book.

“I know.” Thomas corrected himself, a bit nervous now (his voice quieter, softer, than he’d anticipated). “I know I love you. And.” Clearing his throat, he took a moment to practice the sentence in his mind this time before speaking it aloud. “I know that this is quite soon to say this, but it’s the truth.”

He saw James stand up, then, and for a second was worried he was going to flee this conversation, or worse, had decided this has finally become too much to handle. And he knew he shouldn’t suspect James – _his_ James – of doing such a thing, but he found himself suddenly overwhelmed by uncertainty. “I- I hope-” he stammered, horrified at his own utterly blank mind as it seemed to have forgotten what to say to redeem this situation. He winced, standing up on a reflex at his own sudden anxiety. But James was still standing there, something written on his face, something he vaguely recognized but didn’t have the energy to interpret. Thomas glanced down and up again, to see the man walking across toward him, not stopping until he had one hand gently on the back of Thomas’ neck, the other on his waist. Caught in surprise at the sudden intimate touch, Thomas sucked in a breath of air. But he caught James’ gaze, and was reassured by the warmth of it.

“I don’t think it’s too soon at all.” Thomas gaze flickered down to chapped lips spilling words rough with emotion. “And.” A breath. Then, careful, quiet, “I love you too, Thomas.”

Something burst inside of him at that, something wild and fuzzy and happy, and he must have had the stupidest grin on his face. But it didn’t matter, because James was smiling too, warm and inviting as he pulled Thomas down for a kiss. It started out as a chaste brush of lips and developed slowly into something else as Thomas felt James’ mouth opening beneath his own. He raised his hands to cup the lieutenant’s cheeks in them, trying desperately to pour everything he felt into a single kiss. His world narrowed down to this: tongue against tongue and softly biting teeth, thumbs brushing across cheeks and strong hands pulling at his waist.

“I love you,” Thomas sighed against James mouth, revelling in the words he was finally able to say out loud. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
